A Strange Group
Sean Keanan | survivor = Beth Shrake | s2 = Cheryl Jones | s3 = Michelle Feltz | s4 = Nathan Crabbe | s5 = Ray Mathison | join = 25,000 each | rescue = 50,000 each | reward = 30,000 | call = This is kind of weird, but there's a group of freaks in raincoats gathered in COLBY'S MOVIELAND. They're wearin' matchin' masks too. They're really given' me the creeps.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = Ronald's Appetite | same = Dressed for Action | next = Gun Shop Standoff Floyd The Sommelier }} is a Dead Rising scoop that is available on Day 3 involving the True Eye Cult leader Sean Keanan. Raincoat Cult followers Otis will call Frank at midnight informing him that there is something strange going on in the movie theater. The once zombie-filled theater is now quiet except for chanting in the background. Turn the first corner in the hallway and run into several Raincoat Cult members, blocking the hallway to theater 4. , p. unknownDead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Psychopath Sean }} Upon entering Theater 4, Frank sees four survivors gagged and bound to theater seats as a robed man prepares a strange ritual involving a sword and sacrifice. Sean's ritual cutscene Battling Sean Sean's death and cultists When Sean is defeated, he stumbles over to the mannequin and collapses, causing it to teeter over and fall, with gruesome results. When Sean dies, immediately run up and close the doors to the theater, locking out the Raincoat Cultists in the process. This will give Frank time to untie all the Survivors without the risk of injury to them or Frank. Sean's death cutscene Rewards When Sean dies, Frank receives three rewards: # Movieland Warehouse Key, used to open the door to the left of the stage to free Cheryl Jones # the strong Ceremonial Sword. # Brainwashing Tips Book, this Book makes escorted survivors no longer fear death and readily jump into danger. Hostages Frank can now free the four hostages: # Nathan Crabbe, # Ray Mathison, # Beth Shrake, the weakest of the survivors,Dead Rising: Survivor List by Flash_103, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006).Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by oceanshoreview, GameFAQs, (August 31, 2008). and # Michelle Feltz. In addition to these hostages, there is another survivor locked in the closet, Cheryl Jones. Cheryl can be freed upon Sean's death when Frank receives the Movieland Warehouse Key. Battling the cultists Before opening the theater doors to fight the cultist, set a waypoint ( + ) for the survivors in the bottom corner. This way there is less chance the survivors will be attacked. Frank can grab the Propane Tank from the Movieland Warehouse where Cheryl was locked in. Set the tank next to the doorway. Open the door, run a safe distance away, and quickly target and shoot the tank. The cultists can still gas Frank and kidnap him to the Cultist's Hideout. Since Frank will be in another area, this will probably result in the death of any freed survivors. Take a picture of Sean's body for the Psycho Collector achievement. After the battle, give the survivors any extra weapons that Frank can spare. The zombies have also returned to Colby's Movieland. The cultists are now completely gone and will not return again.Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by oceanshoreview, GameFAQs, (August 31, 2008).Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Trivia * This is the only scoop in which Frank can rescue 5 survivors from one single mission. * There is no prestige point photo available for Cheryl in this scoop. * If Frank abandons the hostages after killing Sean Keanan, and does not open the Movieland warehouse door, all of the hostages will die within 30 minutes, but Cheryl will remain in the Movieland warehouse (closet) for hours after. * The prerequisite for Otis calling about this scoop is the unannounced The Cult scoop. If Frank arrives at The Cult scoop after 12 am on the 3rd day, Otis will call immediately after The Cult cutscene about the A Strange Group scoop. Because of a bug, Cheryl can be killed with one accidental hit from the cardboard box in the Movie Warehouse. Images Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group.png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(10).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(11).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(12).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(14).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(15).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(16).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(17).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(2).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(3).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(4).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(5).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(13).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(7).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(8).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (2).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (3).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (4).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (5).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (6).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (7).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (8).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (9).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (10).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (11).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (12).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2 (13).png Dead rising A Strange Group 2.png Dead rising a strange group survivors (2).png Dead rising a strange group survivors.png File:Dead_rising_a_strange_group_cheryl_rescued.png Dead_rising_a_strange_group_killing_hostages.png Dead_rising_a_strange_group_killing_hostages_(2).png Dead_rising_a_strange_group_killing_hostages_(3).png Dead_rising_A_Strange_Group_(6).png Dead_rising_a_strange_group_sean_worshipping.jpg Dead_rising_a_strange_group_sean_close_up.jpg Dead_rising_a_strange_group_hostage_in_chairs.jpg See also * The Cult unannounced scoop * Raincoat Cult, also called the True Eye Cult Notes External links